Rebecca Stevens
Rebecca Sasha Stevens is a minor character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. She is the late wife of David Stevens and the mother of Lily Stevens. Despite having died 9 years previously, she still affects that world through use of her ability Mediumism. Her other abilities are Answer Production, Ability Transferral and Karma Induction. Appearance Rebecca had been slim and lithe, with lightly tanned skin, light brown hair which curled and would sometimes appear blonde or ginger, and blue eyes. As a spirit using mediumism, she is now usually completely invisible and impossible to detect, but if she chooses to show herself to others, she will have the exact same appearance as she had when she was living. Abilities Rebecca's first ability is Karma Induction. This enables her to give others good or bad luck depending on which they deserve and have earned. She originally needed touch to do this, but she has also learned to induce karma by focusing on the individual and willing it to happen. She can also see the karma around them for a moment when she uses the ability. Her second ability is Answer Production. This enables her to produce answers and solutions to certain problems, which appear as new ideas in her mind. She can also plant these ideas into the thoughts of others, where they will seem to be their own. Her third ability is Ability Transferral. This enables her to take an ability from one individual, and give it to another. Similarly to her first ability, she can also use this by focusing on the individuals. The exchange is temporary, and usually reverses after 10 or 15 minutes. Her final ability is Mediumism, which she gained as she died. This enables her spirit to communicate with select people, and to continue to use her abilities to influence the world. However, it does seem that she can only affect certain people, perhaps only evolved humans, only relatives or only people she'd known in life. Family *Husband - David Stevens *Daughter - Lily Stevens History Rebecca married young, and lived with her husband David in Washington DC, a short distance from the home where she'd grown up. She manifested her first 2 abilities shortly after their marriage, and before Lily's birth. However, she told no one about them, unable to find a way to prove that they existed. She was diagnosed with cancer when Lily was 5 years old, and died a few months afterwards. Many years passed before her spirit discovered she could still see events in the world, affect them and communicate with select individuals. She used her karma induction to give Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene the luck he'd need to save Lily successfully when she was a prisoner in Hartsdale, and subsequently she transfered James Herriford's ability to David to help him escape when the raid misfired. Later, her ability of ability transferral was used by Dann during the raid to destroy the Shanti virus, when he gave Lily Danny Maxxted's life/death touch to heal herself after she was shot. Explosion Timeline History Rebecca never appeared in this timeline, and she didn't affect the world in any way. The reason for this is unknown. Etymology The name Rebecca is a Hebrew name which means "to tie". This could refer to how she's still tied to the world after her death. Her middle name, Sasha, means "defending men". Her marital surname of Stevens means "crown", but her maiden name is unknown. Category:Characters